Capítulo 38: El Asalto a la RAPT
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuestros héroes con Jo llegan a su destino: Ricky Glenford.


\- Capítulo 38: El asalto a la RAPT El edificio de la RAPT era un gigantesco rascacielos que llegaba hasta casi tocar el mismo Firmamento, se decía que allí estaba el cerebro brillante, el que daba las órdenes para juzgar y exterminar a todos los que fueran enemigos de ellos.

\- Es aquí. Dijo Johnny, mientras que miraban desde la autopista el edificio marcado.

\- Perfecto, entremos y acabemos con esto. Dijo Jo, desde Django.

\- Esperen. Pidió Huang Lee y Luís observó el lugar con unos binoculares especiales, mientras que Tommy sobrevolaba la zona con la aeronave robada y con sus tripulantes noqueados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Takane.

\- _"__El perímetro está cercado por las Fuerzas de Tierra y no podemos avanzar por ahí. Habrá que hacer un ataque desde aquí"_ Informó Leo, mientras que recibía la información de parte de Tommy, Huang Lee y CJ.

Amy ya estaba lista para lanzar el ataque cibernético con sus amigos hackers.

\- _"__¿Lista, Amy?"_ Preguntó Jo.

\- _"__Por supuesto, amiga"_ Respondió ella y luego ella preguntó a sus amigos la misma pregunta.

\- _"__Amy, estamos listos nosotros también"_ Habló uno de los hackers.

\- _"__Perfecto, chicos, ¿están listos?"_ Preguntó ella.

\- _"__¡Listos!"_ Respondieron ellos, mientras lanzaba el virus sobre los ordenadores de la RAPT, infectándola con el virus potente.

Mientras que el vehículo caía de la autopista envuelto en llamas, Leo con Takane y Amy lograron refugiarse debajo de los puentes para así estar alejados de los radares de la RAPT, antes de caer, habían podido hacer despegar a Django. 

\- ¡Estamos en camino hacia el edificio, preparen sus armas, esto será un paseo bastante movido! Pidió Niko Bellic, mientras que se iban preparando para iniciar el combate en las puertas del rascacielos.

\- ¡Así será, vamos a patearles el culo! Mencionó Tommy, mientras que dirigía la aeronave con Victor y CJ.

\- ¡Estoy contigo, Hermano! Mencionó Victor, mientras que empezaban a tomar el camino hacia la RAPT.

(Música Shake it up de Elizabeth Daily del OST de la película "Scarface") 

\- Como dice Tony Montana: "_Te metes conmigo, te metes con el mejor"_ Mencionó Tommy, mientras que dirigía la aeronave y en las cercanías, tuvieron al rascacielos en la mira de ellos.

\- Amén. Dijo Cipriani, quien quería rescatar a Sei de las garras de aquella fuerza policial corrupta y así, vengar como todos sus amigos, vengar a sus seres queridos y a sus mafias y bandas destruidas por la avaricia de Glenford y del Gobierno de los EEUU.

Los agentes especiales de la RAPT custodiaban la entrada del edificio, mientras que llevaban potentes armas de fuego y artillería pesada, pero en ese momento, fueron atacados por Jo, quien destruyó aquellas armas y permitió que los mafiosos tomaran posiciones por la entrada a la RAPT.

(Música Loosey del Opening versión extendida de Burst Angel)

Fue así que se inició el ataque contra la RAPT, los protagonistas se lanzaron al asalto sobre la entrada, combatiendo a los enemigos.

\- ¡Vamos, Soldados, sin miedo, que estos maricas van a caer! Les animó CJ con Victor.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh, esto es por ti, Sei! Gritó Toni y se arrojó con el auto en movimiento hacia la entrada, mientras que éste destruía la gran entrada y de ahí salía con Claude armados.

\- ¡Dispárenles a esos hijos de puta en los testículos para que el Mundo no se llene de subnormales! Ordenó un Oficial de la RAPT y Toni con Claude sacaron sus poderosos M-16.

\- ¡Vamos a llenar de explosivos este lugar y después vamos a violar sus cadáveres XD! Les gritó Toni, mientras que ametrallaban a todos los que se movieran.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda se han fumado estos infelices?! Lol. Dijo otro de los agentes, mientras que afuera estaba Victor Vance con una poderosa mini-gun, la cual utilizaba para derribar a las aeronaves enemigas.

\- Los pollitos dicen Lol Lol Lol Cantó una canción bastante parodiada.

\- Baila tu cuerpo, alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo está para darle como caja Cantaron desde adentro Toni y Claude, mientras que ingresaban los demás.

Afuera, Tommy con Vance y CJ se abrieron paso, derriban las aeronaves enemigas y de ahí se reunieron con los demás en el edificio, era el momento de atacar desde dentro las instalaciones y encontrar a Glenford, rescatar a Sei, destruir a la RAPT y liberar a toda Japón de su corrupción y ambición que tenían ellos en manos.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, tomen por maricones y pajeros de mierda! Les gritó Tommy, mientras que bombardeaba con la aeronave los pisos de la RAPT.

\- ¡Joder, ¿pero quién mierda bombardeando el puto lugar?! ¡Me está rompiendo las pelotas! Gritó Niko Bellic, mientras que se levantaba del suelo, ya que Tommy estaba atacando cerca de su posición.

\- ¡Jajaja, creo que me pase de mano! Se río Tommy, mientras que estaba tratando de aterrizar la aeronave.

\- ¡Aterriza en el helipuerto, Tommy, estamos muy cerca del fuego enemigo! Le dijo CJ, mientras que le señalaba el sitio de aterrizaje.

\- ¡Recibido, sujétense bien porque será un paseo bastante movido! Les pidió el ítalo-americano, mientras que bajaban de la aeronave, tras dejarla, ésta estalló por los disparos que había recibido también de las otras aeronaves y cyborgs de la RAPT.

Mientras tanto, Jo los estaba ayudando para que pudieran copar el lugar y así acabar con sus rivales.

En el piso superior, donde estaba todo el control de la RAPT, Ricky Glenford se encontraba con Sei y su gente, la chica estaba bastante indignada por lo que había tomado, incluyendo la utilización de Jo como un arma y el arresto de sus amigos, incluyendo el alejamiento de su querido Toni Cipriani.

\- Espero que sepa que estos son los negocios de la política de todo buen gobernador, hay que liquidar a todos los delincuentes, no se puede tener paz y amor si no hay una guerra primero. Le justificó sus acciones Glenford.

\- Yo lo que veo de usted es a un monstruo, alguien quien por poder tomó todo lo que había para convertido en una verdadera dictadura, es usted el único delincuente que asesina impunemente. Le dijo Sei, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada seria.

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron al edificio central.

\- _"__Central, aquí Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales 6: Tenemos problemas, nos están destruyendo todo a su paso, no se detienen con nada"_ Informaron varios agentes de la RAPT, mientras que estaban siendo atacados por la Policía de Tokyo, los "Radicales" y los civiles.

\- _"__Les habla el Gobernador Glenford, mantengan las posiciones, háganlos retroceder que les enviaré apoyo"_ Les dijo el hombre, mientras que les daba instrucciones.

En la planta de acceso, entraron los chicos armados hasta los dientes, mientras que iban barriendo a todos ellos, Claude iba con su U100, Tommy con su fusil Kruger, CJ con su AK-47, Johnny con su escopeta Ithaca, Luís con su M-16, Huang Lee con su Pistola Desert Eagle, Niko Bellic con su MP5 y Toni con rifle 416. También contaban con otras más de fuego más gruesas, granadas, explosivos, los equipos de protección, bazucas, lanza-granadas y hasta equipos de comunicación y seguimiento.

\- ¡Tomen todo el edificio, sepárense de a dos! Les dijo Niko Bellic, mientras que se dividían en equipos.

El combate se intensificaba cada vez más, los de la RAPT estaban por todas partes, mientras que los protagonistas ayudaban a Jo para seguir con su guerra contra los verdaderos enemigos.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Johnny estaba siendo atacado por varios reclusos que estaban al servicio de la fuerza, en un movimiento de desesperación, se lanzó con ellos desde la ventana del piso 70, cayendo a una altura predominante, mientras que él encontraba un modo de salvarse de la muerte y era utilizando la muñequera metálica que le había hecho Amy a él; con eso logró salvarse de la caída, mientras que volvía al combate, Luís fue a buscar junto a Niko a Johnny y lo encontraron en una de las oficinas, Tommy con CJ, Victor y Huang Lee atacaron los centros de armas y se apoderaron de suficiente munición y Claude cubría a Toni de los ataques enemigos.

\- ¡Iré a buscar a Sei, reúnete con los demás en el último piso! Le dijo el Capo de los Leone, mientras que corría para salvar a ella del peligro de Glenford.

\- ¡Sei! Gritó Toni, mientras que combatía con sus amigos en el acceso al piso de arriba.

(Música Fighting Theme del Mafia Soundtrack)

\- ¡Es por aquí, muchachos, síganme! Les dijo CJ y lo siguieron por las escaleras.

\- ¡Aeronave enemiga a las tres! Alertó Huang Lee y Victor con su mini-gun derribó a la aeronave, la cual cayó a tierra en una gigantesca bola de fuego.

Fue así que lograron dar con la zona del cerebro brillante, donde en un gigantesco recipiente, estaba lo que todos ellos buscaban: El cerebro de la RAPT, fue allí que se dispusieron con destruirlo, pero alguien se interpuso y se les hizo de frente, aplaudiendo y riendo.

\- Muy buena batalla dieron ustedes allí abajo, tengo que admitirlo, son verdaderos Soldados, cumpliendo órdenes de una organización que les dio la espalda y los vendió, así son las cosas. Por eso decidí darles la oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí para vernos las caras. Les dijo el Gobernador Ricky Glenford, quien estaba allí sobre el centro del cerebro brillante.

\- ¡Aún tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo, nos destruiste a nosotros, a nuestras familias y hasta nuestras organizaciones! Le gritó CJ, mientras que lo tenía en la mira.

\- Jajaja, sí, fui yo, lo admito, pero con una pequeña ayuda: CJ, después de la desaparición tuya, el Grove Street cayó en manos de los Ballas en el 2013, mientras que pasaron a ser llamados "The Families", tu hermano Sweet fue asesinado junto a muchos OG y Soldados del Grove, además de que tu cuñado, ese mexicano de los "Varrios Los Aztecas", César Vialpando se fue con tu hermana Kendall a Liberty City. Se terminó también con la pérdida de territorios, pero como son tan reacios, se quedaron con buena parte de Los Santos tus amigos del Grove. Toni, a la Familia Leone le vino la desaparición porque yo mismo ayudé a dos familias mafiosas muy importantes: Los Forelli y los Sindacco, ellos fueron, siguiendo mis órdenes, los que mataron a Luigi Goterelli, Mickey Hamfists, el Tío Leone, el Don Joey Leone y a su esposa Misty, lo mismo ocurrió con tu amigo Donald Love. Claude, a ti la verdad no te tenía mucha importancia pero el LCPD se puso muy feliz por tu desaparición que vendieron tus hogares en el Red Light District de Portland, en Belleville Park de Stauton Island y la mansión que tenías en los Jardines de Wichita de la Costa de Vale. Johnny, tu banda, bajo el liderazgo de la drogadicta y amante del sexo de tu novia, los llevó a su perdición en el 2013 en el Desierto de Sandy Shores, asesinados por Trevor Phillips, Niko Bellic, a ti también te tuve bastante en duda como a Claude, pero había optado hacerte desaparecer, tu primero Roman con su esposa Mallorie te buscaron hasta que se les agotaron los sitios, hasta los Pegorino te querían ver de nuevo pero no pudieron, se fueron, jajaja, Huang Lee, yo mismo me encargué de la destrucción de Chinatown de Portland y el Barrio Chino de la Isla Stauton, Tommy Vercetti, tu mansión siguió de pie junto a tus negocios, tu Imperio fue y sigue siendo mantenido por la Familia Rosenberg y Luís, mi querido amigo, tu familia entera te buscó, hasta que tuvieron un accidente fatídico contra un puente. Lo siento mucho, Jajajjaja. Les dijo Glenford, mientras que se reía de una forma despectiva y sin el menor sentido de vergüenza, sentía placer por lo que sucedía, él había llevado a cabo todas las destrucciones posibles y lo hizo, pero en ese momento, todos le apuntaron a la cabeza, jurando la venganza por cumplir, pero…

Esto es por mis amigos, un regalo de las Burst Angel. Le dijo Sei, quien apareció con Toni y le dispararon todos ellos a sangre fría a Glenford hasta matarlo, pero en ese momento, algo ocurrió…


End file.
